Many people enjoy consuming media content while travelling, exercising, or during other activities. The media content can include audio content, video content, or other types of media content. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device, such as a vehicle-integrated media playback device, a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. Users often have different listening preferences depending on when or where they are listening to media content or based on which activity they are engaged in at the time. Additionally, users may discover or receive new media content that they wish to listen to at a later time. However, it is difficult to save that media content in such a way as to be able to access the media content for listening at a time that would be most appropriate or desirable for that user.